


One Last Countdown

by KatfisH_0FisH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra base infiltration, Klance if you squint with your eyes wide open, M/M, Voltron, undetermined fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatfisH_0FisH/pseuds/KatfisH_0FisH
Summary: Most times, the infiltration missions Voltron undergoes get some sort of hitch. However, nothing seems to go out of hand here. That is, until the very last countdown.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One Last Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!  
> (I personally nearly cried when I finished writing this)

_10…_

Pidge mutters into the comms. “Guys, get ready to move in 10 ticks.”

“Roger that Pidgeon.” Lance replies. A smile spreads on his face when he hears a 'Hey!'

_9…_

With a deep breath, Lance clears his mind. Galra base infiltrations were never something he enjoyed but there was nothing he could do. An entire universe depends on him. His family on Earth depends on him. His team here needed him.

_8…_

“Hey guys, stay safe, ok?” Hunk says over the comms.

“Definitely,” Shiro responds. “If anyone is in trouble, tell us immediately over the comms. We have each others’ backs here and always.” There's an unspoken density to that statement. _No one should die._

_7…_

Lance huffs. “Gosh Shiro, you really are the Space Dad.”

Pidge and Hunk snicker at that. 

_6…_

“Am not! I’m more like the Space Uncle. Yeah, the Space Uncle,” Shiro retorts but with a smile evident in his tone.

_5…_

“Yeah yeah. Say what you want. You’re still the Space Dad in our eyes.”

_4…_

Pidge interjects. “Guys, get ready. Good luck.”

They respond with a collective “good luck.”

_3…_

Lance closes his eyes and sighs…

_2…_

_1…_

Snapping his eyes open, he leaps out from his cover and activates his bayard, immediately shooting down a few sentries. Checking his maps, he turns left and dashes towards the prison sector. The adrenaline is now pumping through his veins.

He arrives at the prison sector a few quintants later.

Pidge breathes into the comms. “Lance, I’ve hacked into the lock system. They should unlock… now!”

All at once, the prison doors slide open. Prisoners pour out and dash around in a panic. Time to take control of the panic.

“Everyone, move towards the far end of the prison hall. Make sure no one is left behind!” Lance shouts over the crowd. The prisoners’ heads whip over in his direction. “Go! Go into the Blue Lion!”

For Lance, prison breaks are always an impressive sight. People, or aliens should he say, can agree collectively and work together during these times. Sure, it may not be the most organized thing, but there’s not much one can do without any previous planning on their part. Lance covers for the retreating prisoners with his bayard, shooting down any and all sentries that round the corner.

 _Pow, pow, pow._ The hallway was beginning to fill up with sentries, but there just seems to be no end to them. The metal bodies were either stepped over or pushed out of the way with an apathetic force. He shivers at the brutality. However, he’s beginning to get overwhelmed by the endless waves of sentries. Hopefully the Blue Lion can take all the prisoners away if he gets run over here. He just needs to buy enough time.

A few ticks pass and his situation has gone from “meh” to flat out terrible. The sentries have begun pounding towards him, firing their guns as they close the distance. He’s scooting back, slowly but surely, sweating pools as his heart rate skyrockets. _Was this where he would die?_

_Pow._

They’re storming towards him.

_Pow._

Too close, too too close!

_Pow pow…_

Slash.

A streak of purple and black catches his eye. So quick and elegant, the figure slices through tens of sentries. Lance stops firing and stares at the small figure. It’s entrancing, but he can’t lose focus. They are still mid-infiltration at the moment. _Wait._ Small. Definitely a Blade member. Definitely small for a Blade member. _Keith?_

“Hey Pidge, were the Blade supposed to be here too?” Lance asks as he turns around to speak, suddenly confused. _Was this a joint mission?_

“Um, yeah. The Blades said they’d be sending over one member just to clean up. Said something about this base being a lot to cover. Guess ya didn’t listen.”

Lance hums in response. Turning back to check on Keith, the man is nowhere to be seen. All that’s left? A pile of sentries in the name of Keith.

Dashing through the halls of the prison for one last sweep through, Lance makes his way towards his lion. Stepping in, she immediately begins to fly away from the base to safety. Plopping down in his seat, he takes control of his lion, shooting down Galra fighters. A good distance away from the base, he wonders how exactly Keith would clean it up. _Clean up?_

Panicking, he calls out for Pidge. “Pigeon Pigeon. How exactly are they going to clean up?”

There’s a few ticks of silence on the other end of the line before he hears Pidge’s voice. “With bombs. Like the extremely explosive kind. Why are you so interested all of a sudden anyway?”

“Ah, no reason. Just curious. Saw them in the hallway of the prison sector. Helped me out a bit.” he responds quickly, turning his attention back to shooting down incoming Galra fighters.

Doboshes pass when Shiro speaks over the comms. “Hey, is everyone out?”

He gets three yeses in response.

“Alright. Let’s get back to the Castle. Keep your eyes open.”

Lance doesn’t really hear the conversation of his teammates beyond that. Ever since he left the Galra base, he hadn’t seen a single escape pod. Not one. Glancing over his control panel, he sees the countdown of a timer. _The bombs._

_5…_

He keeps flying away from the ship.

_4…_

His heart jumps into his throat when not a single pod leaves.

_3…_

Keith…

_2…_

Tears begin to fall down his face. He can’t take his eyes off of the base anymore.

_1…_

0.

The base explodes in an extravagant display. The fiery oranges and reds explosion blooms in the shape of a brilliant snapdragon. The light is blinding, yet the intensity reminds him so much of the man that left the team. That left him. His subtle smiles and dry humor, that stupid red cropped jacket. _He left._ His distracting eyes that held all of space and that unnecessary mullet. _He’s leaving…_ He’s choking out sobs now. All he can hear are muffled voices as he watches the fiery intense snapdragon shrink into nothingness.

And not a single pod had left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this...  
> I hate the ending, yet I love it at the same exact time. Like, does he live or not?  
> I just sat at my kitchen counter, saw a clock on the window sill going "tick, tick, tick" and I'm like INSPIRATION!!!  
> But then it turned into this and I'm both happy and heartbroken with the way it turned out.


End file.
